international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Wilhelmina von Böhm
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Wilhelmina Dörthe Ulrike Priska von Böhm Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) The Province of German Bohemia (The Czech Republic) Birth date: Character date of birth January 30th Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Half-Veela/Witch Mother: Name, Dörthe Sokol, 37 Father: Name, Körbl von Böhm, 38, Botanist Siblings: Karolina (18, Botanist) and Seraphina (17, Aerial Acrobat) Other important figures: Valeska and Werner von Böhm (Magic Historians) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? My name is Willa, Wilhelmina Dörthe Ulrike Priska von Böhm. My father is called Körbl, he is a Squib, my mother is called Dörthe and she is Veela. I was born in The Czech Republic on January 30th after my sisters, Angelina and Seraphina. My sisters, and I are Half-Veela, when we were small children our mother did not know what that meant. She thought that we were human. Even after we each began to burn items in fear, then anger she hardly relented, we were witches. After I was witnessed turning into a harpy to attack father they knew I was a Veela/Witch. Angelina, Seraphina and I knew very little about magic, and the wizarding world. Mother did, although everything she knew was folklore. We were taught in the House of von Böhm, by our grandmother Valeska, a Pure-Blood witch, and our grandfather, Werner a Muggle-born wizard. The world was different knowing what we were. Being Veela was hard, knowing we were witches gave us a chance to forget we were Half-breeds. Learning about magic was fun at first, Valeska gave us wands to use until we got real ones. We practiced constantly, it was never the same way at home. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS stress-free, motivated, risk taker Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES irresponsible, superficial, clumsy Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) I am easily excitable, semi-contagious. When I smell fun in the air I have to get right at it. Over-thinking, and sometimes thinking in general spoils the adventure. You never know until you try, so try to do it all ... at least once. I don't like long, boring, overly complicated explanations, or too many details. A few things set in stone, the basics is all anyone needs. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) I am a Veela/Witch, attractive, petite, intelligent, colorful, and very innocent-looking. My sisters, and I look like our mother, blonde hair usually worn loose, very naturally, playfully messy. Like our father we all have bright, gleaming, icey blue-grey eyes. Described by gazers as stormy, sharp, or my favorite, harrowing. It is said that I look the most like Valeska, and when I am her age I will look exactly like she does now. Student or Graduate: Sixth Year Roleplayed by: Username User:Effie.stroud Timestamp : 10:02, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Approved